One Piece Added
by Elthia
Summary: This is One Piece with a few OCs added. It will follow the original storyline, except that I will add more adventures to each character added. This Fic follows the storyline of the manga version of One Piece.
1. Chp 1  Whirlpool

One Piece Added

**Author's Note: Hi eyerbody. This is my first FanFic, so I hope you can be honest with your reviews and comments. Please forgive me for any bad spelling and grammar. Please enjoy the idea I came up with. Reminder: this is going with the storyline of the manga version of OP, and if there's any mistakes in the Chinese to English translation, please ignore it. I like it like this. Again, forgive my crappy grammar. Oh, and the disclaimer although I don't see the point of it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. What do you think? I'm not Eiichiro Oda.**

**Please enjoy, or not.**

Chapter 1 Whirlpool

A cloudless day. A bright blue sky. A vast blue ocean. A whirlpool. That's where Alian is right now. She sighed again, and sat up in her little boat. She had been drifting on the sea for days, and her provisions are getting low. Now she is caught in this whirlpool.

Stupid whirlpool... she thought wryly.

Another boat drifted aimlessly into the whirlpool as well. A young boy wearing a straw hat with a red band covering his raven black hair was sitting in it, staring at Alian. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Alian broke the silence.

"Hey! Who are you?" She screamed at the boy.

He blinked, and looked confused. Without warning, he stretched out his hand and gripped the side of her boat. Alian looked at the boy's arm, which stretched a lot, and she looked fairly surprised. The boy pulled at her boat, and she was thrown forwards and dragged straight into the whirlpool.

_What the hell?_ Alian thought as she grabbed her precious bow and arrow and pouch, sprouted wings and jumped from her boat to fly over to the boy and land in his boat.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Alian screamed at the boy, furious at the stranger.

"Whoa, you don't have be so loud, I can hear you now. I can't hear what you are saying, so I am pulling you over," the boy stated covering his ears from the loud girl's voice and wincing. "Hey, how come you got wings?" he added, completely forgetting about the girl's anger.

"Who are you and what are you doing on sea? How can your arm stretch so long?" Alian demanded, ignoring his question.

Now that she's on his boat, she saw that the boy had a scar under his left eye, a head of raven black hair, adorned by a straw hat resting on his head. He is wearing a red vest, a pair of blue pants, which went up to, his knees completed with a pair of straw slippers. His eyes are also black, the same colour as his hair. He got a happy grin on his face all the time as well, and it made him look younger than he probably was, which is about 15 or 16 years old.

He saw a tall girl about 17 or 18 years old with long wavy dark brown hair and emerald eyes. She is wearing a turquoise shirt with flowers printed on it, which had two torn bits on the back that probably came from her wings, and she is also wearing a pair of knee length navy blue shorts, a pair of black scandals, and a thin leather glove with a metal protector on her right hand. A black leather belt is slung around her waist with an arrow bag and her specially designed bow attached onto a ring. She also had a leather pouch on the belt. He wondered if there is food in there. Looking closely, he saw that a pair of wings was engraved on the metal of the glove, and she was wearing a single earring on her left earlobe, and the design is also a pure white wing.

"Oh, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and I'm gonna be the Pirate King! I'm a rubber man, since I ate the Gomu Gomu no mi, the Gum Gum fruit by accident when I was younger." Luffy said, stretching his cheeks to demonstrate while still grinning at the same time.

"Really, you ate a Devil Fruit? Hey, I ate one too, the Tubasa Tubasa no mi, the Wing Wing Fruit. I'm Alian, by the way." Alian asked Luffy.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm finding people to join my crew, do you wanna join?" Luffy invited Alian.

"No, sorry, I can't join your crew." Alian said apologetic. "I have my own reasons, but now I have nowhere to go, so can I follow you a bit until I find somewhere to settle down?"

"Okay, sure! Of course you can. Now to find a crew!" Luffy said, a bright beam on his face.

"Thanks." Alian said with a cheerful laugh. "Where are you planning to go now?" she added.

"I'm just drifting around until I find an island. I hope there are nice people where we go so they can join my crew." Luffy said.

"Oh, no. I forgot. We are still in a whirlpool, how are we going to get out?" Alian questioned to no one in particular.

She looked at Luffy, who was climbing into a barrel.

"What are you doing?" Alian asked in surprise.

"I'm sealing myself in the barrel and drift wherever the barrel takes me. Aren't you coming?" Luffy cocked his head to the side.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Alian said hastily as the boat rocked against the waves that threatened to throw them off.

They climbed into the barrel, which surprisingly fits both of them perhaps because they are quite small. Luffy reached out and sealed the top of the barrel.

Just then, a wave hit them and engulfed their barrel. Alian looked to her right and saw a sleeping Luffy.

_How did he manage to get asleep in such a situation?_ Alian thought, surprised at the speed the young man fell asleep.

Another wave hit them, and Alian was thrown across the barrel. She was thrown around for a bit, until she held onto one side of the barrel. For a long time, she stayed like that until she fell asleep.


	2. Chp 2 The One They Call Strawhat Luffy

**Author's Note: Hello again! Hope you liked the first chapter and reviewed it. Here's the second chapter, although I was thinking of putting the story after I finished the whole thing, but I was too impatient, so don't expect me to update as soon as this. It might even take months! I know this chapter is a bit long, but that's how I like it, cause I think the last one was too short. Oh and for me spelling strawhat rather than straw hat, that's just my personal likes. It looks better that way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece...**

Chapter 2 The One with they call Strawhat Luffy

On a remote island, a fat woman pirate named Iron Bludgeon Albida is threatening her crew to clean her boat spotless, or else she will hit them with her club.

Meanwhile, a wooden barrel is washed up on the beach of the remote island. A scrawny boy noticed it, and thinking it contains wine, he rolled it towards the wine cellar where three men of the fat woman were cleaning it out.

The men was about to open the barrel to get a drink, when the top of the barrel suddenly bursts open, revealing a skinny boy wearing a straw hat.

Luffy shrieked "What a nice nap that was! Phew, looks like I'm saved, I thought I was gonna die!" Then he looked down in the barrel at the sleeping form of Alian. He shook her by her shoulders and said "Hey, wake up, seems like we're on an island."

The sleepy girl blinked, yawned and got up. "Hey Luffy, where are we?" She blinked in confusion and looked at her captain.

"I dunno, but we're not dead, and we are on land," Luffy said with a bright smile.

"Okay, so who are these guys gaping at us?" Alian said standing up and noticing the people around them.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" Luffy asked, noticing the three men for the first time.

"Who the heck are you!" The three men screamed in chorus, eyes popping out.

"Wow, is there an orchestra in here?" Alian frowned while covering her ears.

"Why did you come out of a wine barrel?" One of the "orchestra" wearing a striped hat asked, clearly annoyed and angry.

"How dare you slack off!" An angry voice accompanied a whirling spiked iron bludgeon smashing into the wine cellar before the two can answer.

The building was destroyed in less than a second, and Luffy's barrel was sent flying in the direction of a forest, carrying both Luffy and Alian, with the scrawny boy after them.

Back at the ruins of the wine cellar, the huge form of Albida is towering over three shivering men and demanding why they are disobeying her. She thought that they had been napping because of Luffy's scream. The three people got scared and convinced Albida that Coby, the scrawny boy, bought in an invader to try and capture Albida for her bounty. They mentioned the possibility that it might be the notorious pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro.

Back in the forest, where the barrel landed with a slight thud, Coby is eyeing them with worry and nervousness.

"Um... Are you all right? Are you injured? You've got thrown pretty far, you know." Coby stammered in a tiny voice.

"Huh? Oh, ya. Who are you?" Alian asked the little boy.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I'm Luffy, where is this place?" Luffy laughed in a cheerful manner, still lying in the barrel.

"This is the base of Captain Iron Bludgeon Albida, and I'm the ship's caretaker. My name is Coby." Coby answered.

"I see, but that's not important." Luffy said climbing out of the barrel and giving Alian a hand.

"Oh..." _Then why did he ask?_ Coby thought.

"Do you happen to have a small boat? Ours got caught in a whirlpool, and now we need another one to go on. Oh, this is Alian." Luffy asked the boy.

"Whirl... whirlpool? You were caught in a whirlpool?" Coby asked, shocked.

"Yeah, that whirlpool was scary." Luffy sighed crossing his arm.

"Even more scarier when you pulled me over! I thought I was gonna die!" Alian said nudging Luffy in the ribs lightly.

"A normal person would've died already... A small boat would never have survived... You need a boat? I can give you one, but..." Coby stammered.

They moved on until they saw a wrecked boat made crudely out of wooden boards and nails.

"Wow." "What's this? A coffin?" Alian and Luffy stared at the "boat".

"This is a boat I secretly built for two years." Coby said staring at the boat.

"Spent 2 years? You don't want it anymore?" Alian asked in surprise.

Yeah... I don't want it anymore... I built it to run away, but it seems like I don't have the guts to do it... Seems like I'm gonna stay on Albida's ship forever, although I have something else I want to do." Coby stammered, holding on to the side of the ship.

"Then you should leave." Luffy said as if it was the easiest thing to do.

"Impossible! If Albida-sama finds out... I can't! I get so scared!" Coby half screamed in terror, shaking his head frantically. "I was only fishing that day, but I accidentally walked onto this ship. Albida-sama kept me alive only because I know more about the sea than others." He said, sweat dropping.

"You're pretty stupid and useless." Luffy said like he just figured something out. "And you seem kinda wimpy too, I don't like you." He told Coby straightforwardly.

"Luffy, don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Alian frowned at the young captain, although she thinks Coby is a bit cowardly.

"Why do you have to say it so directly?" Coby weeped." But, you're right... If I have the guts to go out to sea... Hey, Luffy, Alian, why are you sailing?"

"Me? I want to become the Pirate King." Luffy said with a great grin on his face.

"And I just following him for now." Alian piped up.

"Eh? Wha...what? Pi..Pirate King? But "Pirate King" is the title for someone who have the whole world!" Coby gaped, wide eyed and shocked at Luffy's dream. "Don't tell me you are going after the "World's Greatest Treasure One Piece" ! You'll die! All the pirates in the world want it!"

"I want it too." Luffy said and Alian couldn't help agreeing with Luffy since he is a pirate as well.

"Impossible! You'll never do it! It's impossible! To become the Pirate King in the Pirate Era, how could you!" Coby exclaimed, shaking his head furiously.

Suddenly, Luffy threw a punch at Coby.

"Ow! What was that for?" Coby asked Luffy holding his head where he had been hurt.

"Luffy, don't you think that's hurting him?" Alian asked the pirate captain.

"For no reason." Luffy answered Coby and ignoring Alian. "It doesn't matter if I die! Because I've already decided to fight for One Piece, it's my dream, I don't mind if I die." Luffy said taking off his strawhat and staring at it fondly.

"But you still don't need to punch Coby." Alian told him, amazed by his ambition.

_Such amazing resolution!_ "Won't even mind... death?" Coby stared at Luffy amazed.

"To get me to give up my dream, that would be harder than going to heaven. Besides, I think I can do it, although it's pretty tough." Luffy sighed.

_I never thought of that... _"I'm...I'm gonna try as well. If I'm willing to die for it, will I be able to join the Marines?" Coby asked Luffy, tears falling, this time with resolution.

"Marine?" Luffy asked with his hat back on.

"Luffy, I know it means that we will become enemies! But I still want to join the marines and catch bad guys, and fulfill my lifelong dream! Can I do it?" Coby screamed at Luffy asking for an answer.

"How'd I know?" Luffy smiled.

"No, I'm going to try! I'd rather die trying to get out of here than stay here being a slave! I have to join the Marines! Then, I'll arrest Albida-sama, no, Albida!" Coby decided.

"WHO DID YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING TO ARREST, COBY?" Albida came smashing Coby's boat into pieces with her bludgeon.

"WAH! My... boat!" Coby cried.

"You think you can escape from me?" Albida grinned victoriously. "You wanna escape from me? You're too cowardly to do that. Is that who you hired to capture me? It doesn't look like Roronoa Zoro." Albida said indicating Luffy. "Before you die, I'm gonna ask you again, who's the most beautiful being in the sea, Coby?" Albida smirked at the group of three.

"Eh, eh, eh, eh, of course that'll be..." Coby stammered, never getting to finish his sentence as Luffy interrupted.

"Who's this fat and ugly woman?" Luffy said pointing at Albida.

"I've never seen such a disgusting person in my life." Alian said wrinkling her nose.

Albida, her crew, and Coby all jaw dropped. The fat woman's face turned an ugly purple from rage and anger, and she twisted her face, and tick mark appearing on her head.

"Luffy, don't! In all seas, she is the... the..." Coby started, grabbing Luffy's shoulders in fright and panic as he remembered Luffy's resolution. "The MOST UGLIEST RUDE BITCH!" Coby screamed.

"Woo hoo! Nicely said, Coby!" Alian applauded as Albida towered over the trio.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Albida screamed, really pissed off at their remarks.

_Don't be afraid; don't be afraid, I've already decided to fight for my dreams! _Coby thought as he screamed.

"Nice, Coby, get behind me." Luffy said as Alian pulled Coby behind the teen.

"ALL OF YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Albida screamed as she raised her spiked club over her head and smashed it into Luffy's head.

"It's useless on me, 'cause I'm made out of rubber. Heh, heh." Luffy chuckled, the bludgeon on his head.

"How's that possible? My bludgeon can't kill him!" Albida screamed in terror.

Coby and the crew all looked at the teen confused at what he did to deflect the bludgeon. Meanwhile, Luffy pulled his left arm back for meters and smashed it into Albida's shocked face, throwing her back to her crew. "Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!"

"His arms...they extended!" "He beat Albida-sama! Monster!" "Captain!" cries could be heard from Albida's crew.

"Give Coby a boat! He is joining the Marines! Stay outta his way!" Luffy put on a serious face as he ordered Albida's crew.

"Y...yes..." The crew obeyed, sweat dropping.

"Luffy..." Coby cried, very grateful to the pirate.

"Wow, I'm impressed! You really are strong!" Alian smiled at Luffy.

"Of course I am, I'm gonna be Pirate King. I need to be strong!" Luffy grinned.

Out on the vast sea, Luffy explained to Coby that he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

"Luffy, if you want to find One Piece, that means you have to go into the Grand Line, right? But that's place is known as the Pirates' Graveyard." Coby said worried about his new friend.

"Yup, that's why I need a strong crew! And I'm planning to get the one being held captive at the marine base you're going." Luffy said from the bow of the little ship they were given.

"You mean... Roronoa Zoro?" Alian questioned, remembering the name mentioned by the fat pirate.

"Yup. If he's a nice guy, I'm getting him to join." Luffy beamed.

"What? You're dreaming again! He's like a demon! How can he be nice! Impossible!" Coby yelled.

"Maybe that's not true. You can't be sure." Luffy shrugged as the boat went onwards to the marine base...


	3. Chp 3 Pirate Hunter Zoro Enters

**Author's Notes: Hey, sorry for the long wait. But here is the third chapter! And also I am trying very hard to split up the chapters into smaller pieces as I feel they are getting a bit too long. So don't complain to me that they are too long, not that anybody did, but just a reminder. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own One Piece.**

Chapter 3 Pirate Hunter Zoro Enters

A lonely boat bobbed on the waves, and voices could be heard.

"Monster?" Luffy asked with interest, sitting on the boat's figurehead.

"Yes, Luffy-san. Roronoa Zoro is very scary, he is known as "Pirate Hunter Zoro"." Coby replied pushing his glasses up. "He's like a blood-thirsty hound, rumor says that he went to sea because the marines wanted him. Although he's a man, people still call him a devil."

"Oh..." Luffy said.

"Why do you want a pirate HUNTER in your pirate crew? I don't think he'll even agree, he's hunts pirates after all, and you're one." Alian asked from her place on the mast, frowning and crossing her arms.

"I agree with Alian-san's point. So give up on trying to recruit him in your crew.

"I don't necessarily need him in my crew, but if he's a good person..." Luffy said turning around with a smile.

"He got caught by the marines because he is a bad guy!" Coby half-screamed trying to get his point to Luffy.

"Well, Luffy is a pirate, and pirates don't care about that, do they?" Alian said standing up and preparing to jump down.

Time passes, and a small boat pulled up at the port of the Marine Base. Two teens and a young girl clambered on shore.

"We're finally at the Marine Base!" Luffy said punching one hand in the air and grinning madly. "Coby, you're amazing! We've actually reached our destination!"

"Of course! This is the basics of navigation! Luffy-san, you'll never become a pirate if you just wander around like this. You must find a navigator." Coby said seriously lecturing Luffy who is completely ignoring Coby.

"We're here? Good, I'm hungry, can we go and eat something?" Alian asked the two teens.

"Yoshi, let's go eat! Excellent idea, Alian." Luffy beamed.

"So, we'll go separate ways here. Be a great marine when you join." Luffy said after they finished their meal.

"I will, thank you so much! Luffy-san, become a great pirate too, although we will become enemies." Coby said tears falling out.

"I wish both of you good luck with your dreams. Though now I wonder if that guy, Zoro is in the base." Alian wondered.

Suddenly, tables were turned over, plates of food thrown in the air as people gasped in shock and hid against the wall in fright. The small group of three stared at them in bewilderment and Alian and Coby sweat-dropped at the people's fear. **(Really, I wonder what Sanji will think of all the wasted dishes.)**

"What's with them?" Alian asked confused.

"It seems like the name 'Zoro' can't be mentioned here." Coby whispered to them. "Anyways, I saw a notice on the streets, Lieutenant Morgan seems to be in this base as well." Coby said in normal volume.

Again, the restaurant went into chaos.

On the streets, Luffy laughed at the event that happened in the restaurant. "Hahaha, what an interesting restaurant, I gotta go there again."

"That's weird, it shouldn't be like this... I have a bad feeling about this..." Coby said worried. "I understand why they are afraid of Roronoa Zoro who can break out of prison anytime, but why would they be afraid of the Lieutenant? It doesn't make any sense."

"I dunno, maybe they think it's funny?" Luffy said strolling the streets towards the marine base casually. "I'm only joking." He said when Coby screamed at his silliness.

At the marine base...

"It kinda looks ugly up close." Alian said staring at the two mountain shaped green building.

"Let's go, Coby and Alian." Luffy said taking a step and earning a "Sure!" from Alian.

"But, I'm not prepared yet, and what happened in the restaurant..." Coby said, nervous again.

But Luffy isn't listening. He climbed up the wall with one arm slung over it while he looked for Zoro. Alian is standing at his feet asking if he saw anything.

"He won't be in a place where everyone can see him, he'll be locked up somewhere." Coby said.

"Nope, I think I saw something over there, it could be Zoro." Luffy said running off.

"Is that him?" Alian asked as she flew up and sat on the wall.

Her question was confirmed by Coby in a shaking voice in a pile on the floor. "Bla...black bandana and cloth around his waist, that's...that's him! Roronoa Zoro!"

"Really, if we untie the strings, he should be able to get away easily." Luffy suggested as Coby protested saying that he'll be killed.

"Oi... One of you, could you come here and help me untie the strings? I've been tied for nine days and I'm exhausted." Zoro requested panting and grinning as blood dripped down his mouth.

"Oh, he noticed us and he's smiling." Alian said dangling her feet on the wall.

"I could repay you, I could hunt down a fugitive and give the bounty to you. I'm not lying, I'll keep my words." Zoro said.

"Dont...don't trust him, Luffy-san, if you free him, he'll kill you and escape!" Coby said shivering as he clung to the wall.

"He can't beat me, because... I'm strong." Luffy smiled.

"Don't forget me, I can escape into the air and he won't be able to catch me." Alian said crossly and slightly punched Luffy on the head.

A ladder is propped up next to them and a little girl came up. She motioned for them to keep quiet, and she climbed into the square while Coby screamed for her not to.

"What are you doing here?" Zoro glared at the girl. "Kid, aren't you afraid of being killed? Get lost!"

The girl presented two rice balls on a leaf. "I made rice balls! Brother, you've been tied up here for so long, you must be hungry. This is the first time I've made rice balls, and I tried hard." The girl beamed at Zoro.

"I'm not hungry! Take your rice balls and go!" Zoro growled at the tiny girl.

"But..." The girl looked sad.

"I don't want it! Go away, or I'll kill you!" Zoro shouted at her.

"Roronoa Zoro! What do we have here? Don't pick on kids, or else I'll have to report to my father about it." A teen with a ridiculous hairstyle and a stupid look cam in with two marine soldiers behind him.

"Some weirdo came." Luffy said referring to the son of the marine Lieutenant Helmeppo.

"He must be someone important in the marine, thank goodness the girl is safe now..." Coby sighed in relief.

"Tch, if it isn't that Lieutenant's bastard son." Zoro spat glaring at the man.

"What did you say? Don't get to proud, my father's Lieutenant Morgan." Helmeppo asked putting his hand to his ear.

"Well, little girl, the rice balls look tasty, can I have one?" Helmeppo said snatching one from the girl although she protested. "Blegh! What is this? Horrible! So sweet! Did you put sugar in it? You're supposed to put salt!" Helmeppo said spitting it out.

"But...I thought they'll taste better if they're sweet!" The girl frowned.

"Even the pigs won't eat these horrible things!" Helmeppo snarled grabbing the rest and stamping it on the ground as the poor girl screamed for him to stop.

"Tha...that's so cruel! She worked so hard to make them!" Coby stammered, horrified at the sight.

"I totally agree." Alian said disgusted by the marine's behavior.

"Don't worry, the ants will eat them. Ha ha ha..." Helmeppo said smiling as if he did a good thing.

The girl slumped on the floor, staring at the mess as she cried. Helmeppo sighed and began scolding the girl and he ordered his men to throw her out of the wall. The marine muttered a sorry to the girl as he lifted her up and hoisted her out of the wall. Alian watched her come and stood up and caught the girl. The impact pushed her off the wall, and she landed on the dusty floor. Coby immediately asked the girl if she is alright as Luffy helped Alian up and he looked solemn as Alian dusted herself off. Helmeppo laughed and walked off smugly after taunting Zoro that he will not be able to survive a month without food and reminding him that he will let him go after that.


	4. Chp 4 Friends and Foe

**Author's Notes: Hi once again, and also again, sorry for the long long wait. I've been so absorbed in reading One Piece and writing my other stories and rewriting the lyrics for Jingle Bells into a much crooked version that I completely forgot to write this. Anyways, here's the fourth chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not and will not own One Piece. (Does this even make any sense?)  
**

Chapter 4 Friends and Foe

Luffy climbed into the square, and stood a few feet away from Zoro. The tied up man noticed, and shot a glare at the teen.

"What are you still doing here? If you stay here, he will go tell his father again." Zoro warned Luffy.

"Who cares about him. I am looking for people to join my pirate crew." Luffy said shifting a bit.

"You want to be a pirate? So you gave up on life to become a crook..." Zoro snorted.

"It's my dream! What's wrong with being a pirate?" Luffy told him not smiling.

"So, why don't you untie me and ask me to help you?" Zoro grinned.

"I don't want to just yet, because everyone says that you're a bad guy." Luffy grinned.

"A bad guy, huh? To tell you the truth, you'd better not ask me to join you; I got my own stuff to do. Even if you don't let me go, I'll survive. I only need to stay here for a month, and then I'm free. The stupid son made a pact. Whatever happens, I'm gonna live, because I have my dreams to fulfill." Zoro told Luffy grinning with all the confidence in the world.

"Really, if it's Luffy, I don't think he can survive a month without food." Alian said resuming her post on the wall and listening to the two man's conversation.

"That's why we're different. Go find someone else to join you." Zoro said. "Oi, wait, hold on." He added and Luffy turned around. "Can one of you bring that to me?" He said indicating the messed up rice balls.

"What? You want to eat this? It's all muddy and... you know." Alian asked from the wall while jumping down and going towards them.

"Yeah, so shut up and give me it." Zoro said opening his mouth.

Alian picked it up and put it into Zoro's open mouth. He choked, spluttered and coughed before telling them to tell the small girl that it was delicious.

At the little girl's house, they sat on the steps and told the small girl that Zoro ate all of the rice balls and said that it was delicious. They learned that she's called Rika and Zoro's caught by the Marines just because he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf to save her. Just as they were chatting, the obnoxious son of Captain Morgan came striding by with two guards holding rifles marching behind him.

"Heh heh heh! Who dares raise their head? I'll tell my dad! You want to end up like Roronoa Zoro? I'm going to execute him publicly in three days! Be glad!" Helmeppo shouted smugly.

"Three days?" "Didn't you say you'll starve him for a month and then let him go?" Alian and Luffy demanded.

"Who are you? How rude. Of course that's a joke! Thinking it's real, what an idiotic monster! Heh heh!" Helmeppo laughed.

After Luffy and Alian heard that, their expression changed to one of pure rage. Luffy grabbed Helmeppo by his shirt and punched him hard on the face. Alian got her bow raised, and was about to hit Helmeppo with it. But she saw that Luffy already did, so she hooked it back at her waist. People on the streets gasped and screamed in horror. Coby rushed forwards and gripped Luffy to hold him back and told him to calm down.

"Coby, I've decided, I'm going to ask Zoro to join." Luffy said seriously with his hands clenched tight.

"Good choice, I like that guy." Alian agreed with a fierce grin.

"This is bad!" "Who is he?" "He dared hit Captain Morgan's son, Captain Morgan won't ever forgive him!" People screamed.

Helmeppo sat on the floor holding his face and telling Luffy that he'll tell his father and that his father won't forgive whoever dared hit him. Luffy only taunted him, and snarled while Coby held him back. Alian had her hand in her pant pockets, and stared at them. The townspeople flinched at Helmeppo's words while the guards carry him away. Only after they went away, Coby let go of Luffy. Rika praised Luffy but her mother called her back for fear she'll be seen as a comrade of the people. She ushered Rika inside as she looked sadly at the trio. Luffy waved bye.

"Oh no! We're doomed! You made the Captain's son mad, now the whole Marine will come at you!" Coby screamed after Rika is indoors.

"Calm down, Coby. They won't do that for a mere Captain's son." Alian said.

"Who cares. I'm going to see Zoro." Luffy said walking away again.

In the Marine Base, Captain Morgan is in his office, claiming how famous he is to a lower-ranking officer. He agreed, then Morgan asked why is the money received getting less and less. Suddenly, Helmeppo barged in, and screamed for his father to help him get rid of a certain someone while holding his face in a handkerchief.

Back at the square where Zoro is tied up...

"Hey!" Luffy greeted Zoro whilst walking to him with Alian following.

"You again? If you want me to become part of your crew, my answer's still no." Zoro growled.

"I'm Luffy and that's Alian! She's going to be part of my crew too! If I help you untie the rope, will you be my nakama?" Luffy said ignoring what Zoro just said.

"Didn't you listen to him and I'm not part of your crew, I'm just following you!" Alian said annoyed.

"I said, I still have things to do, I'm not going to be a bad guy!" Zoro said seriously.

"What's the difference, you're a bad guy who's wanted anyways." Luffy said.

"I don't care what the people say about me, I'm only going to follow my mind and I won't regret anything I do, whether it's in the past or future!" Zoro said determined. "So I'm not going to become a pirate!"

"I don't care, I've decided that you're going to my nakama!" Luffy huffed after a moment of silence.

"Don't decide for yourself!" Zoro half-screamed.

"Hey, you use a katana, right?" Luffy asked Zoro.

"Yes, only if I'm not tied up..." Zoro said. "The bastard kid took it, it's my treasure..." Zoro answered as Luffy asked where it is.

"Ohh... Treasure, hey? It must be important..." Luffy said. "Okay, I'll help you get your katana, from the kid! If you want me to return your katana to you, you have to become my nakama!" Luffy grinned as if it is a brilliant plan.

Alian sweat dropped at the boy's "incredible" plan while Zoro screamed that Luffy's plan is dirty.

Luffy ran away, and Zoro looked at the teen while thinking that he's a moron.

_Is he trying to sneak into the base? That idiot... He should come up with a plan first..._ Alian thought running after him.

**Author's Notes second-in-this-chapter-but-not-in-the-story: Sorry, but can anyone tell me how to make the lines in between paragraphs? I think they are called line breaks or something?**


	5. Chp 5 Captain Axehand Morgan

**Author's Notes: Hi, I'm not quite so sure if I deserve to be called an author now... nobody's reviewing except for ichigo1508 and Razamatazz22, whom I thank sincerely for your kind reviews and encouragement. By the way, I will refer to Captain Morgan as merely Morgan in this chapter as I'm too lazy to type seven letters.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own One Piece? Hahaha, very funny joke!**

Chapter 5 Captain "Axe-hand" Morgan

On the roof of the marine base, shouts of "Okay, put it here!" and "Hoist it up!" can be heard from the marine soldiers hard at work lifting up a humungous statue of Captain "Axe-hand" Morgan. The Captain himself is sitting casually on a couch while his son screamed at him.

"Dad! Why aren't you acting? I'm hit by someone! You didn't even hit me once, that guy dared..." Helmeppo screamed in fury.

"Do you know why I've never hit you before?" Captain Morgan questioned the boy.

"Because to Dad, I'm..." Helmeppo never got to finish his sentence as Captain Morgan stood up and whacked him across the face while telling him that Helmeppo's a son not even worth hitting.

"You go fight with others, why do I have to clean up your mess? You only use my fame, making my subordinates want to rebel against me. Don't misunderstand, the great one is not you, the one who is so great is your father! Which is me!" Morgan hissed to his son clenching him by the jaws. "It seems like a little mouse sneaked into my base. Is it true?"

"Huh? You... you mean that little girl? I've already..." Helmeppo sat on the ground stammering his answer.

"I command you... go execute the girl immediately!" Morgan shouted. When Helmeppo refused since she's just a little girl, so Morgan turned on the Lieutenant Junior Grade Rokakku and told him to kill the girl.

"Captain! She's only a child! Even if it's the Captain's orders, I..." Rokakku yelled.

"You're not killing her? You're only a Lieutenant Junior Grade, right? It can't be greater than the Captain..." Morgan said waving his axe hand as the Lieutenant Junior Grade agreed. "In that case you don't have the right to go against my orders! When I order you to execute someone, you do it!" Morgan growled.

"But... I... I can't do it!" Rokakku screamed horror printed on his face.

Captain Morgan slashed down his axe on the Lieutenant Junior Grade's body, and blood spurted out. Helmeppo screamed.

"Forget it... I'll go and teach those citizens a lesson myself..." Morgan raised his bloody axe as he spoke. "I am great!"

Down as the base of the Marine Base, Luffy is looking around for people. Alian is with him looking as well.

"Weird, why isn't there a single Marine in sight? Where'd they go?" Alian wondered.

"Now I can't find the stupid son to ask him where the katana is." Luffy sighed.

On the roof, the Marines were still pulling the statue up, and a Marine accidentally bumped the statue on an obstacle. Morgan went crazy at this, and prepared to slash him. Luffy and Alian chose the moment to notice sounds coming from the roof.

"There's sound coming from up there." Alian said.

"So, let's go up and see!" Luffy smiled and lifting his leg for a better throw of his arm, he stretched it, and clamped up the side of the roof underneath a cannon. "Gomu gomu no... Rocket!" He shouted.

"Hey! Wait, you'll get yourself killed like this!" Alian hurried after Luffy spreading a set of wings and soaring into the air after Luffy. Said teen retracted his arm, and bounced high up in the air. He can be seen from the roof, holding on to his precious hat. But he's still going up, and he grabbed the ropes holding the great statue of Captain Morgan and pulled to stop from going any further. The Marines stared at the boy and shouted in shock. A winged figure could be seen flying up, and stopping next to the boy, still airborne. The Marines holding the ropes to the statue went toppling over, and the great statue fell, snapped, and broke into half, falling over the edge of the roof. Captain Morgan and the rest of the Marines gasped in shock at what the boy did. They could see the boy landing on the rood, the girl following soon after.

Luffy looked at the ruined statue, and then at the gaping Marines, and said "So...sorry!"

They could hear the half of the statue crashing down to the floor and shattering.

"CAPTURE HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Captain Morgan roared in rage and fury.

The Marines obeyed and Helmeppo told his father that this is the boy who hit him, and that he knew that he was up to no good. Luffy caught sight of Helmeppo, grabbed him, and dragged him away to the staircase. Helmeppo screamed for his dad to save him. The Marines took action, and proceeded to chase after him. Alian is left alone on the roof with a couple of Marines and Morgan who is giving her looks of death. Alian gulped, and rushed to the edge of the roof, jumped off and sprouted wings. She cursed Luffy for this, and flew back to the where Zoro is. The Marines noticed, and screamed in fright again at the sight of a girl with wings. Because she is flying in the direction of the square, they caught sight of Coby who is sneaking in.

"What? Luffy-san is in the base? He want's to cause chaos again..." Coby said after Zoro told him what happened.

"Who's he? Oi, you don't need to help me, you'll get killed!" Zoro said as Coby starting untying Zoro from the post.

"I don't want to see such crazy Marines! I don't think you should be caught. I'm going to be a real Marine, just like Luffy-san who wants to be the Pirate King!" Coby gritted his teeth.

"Hurry up and stop the blabber! THE MARINES ARE COMING!" Alian screamed from the air. She saw the Marines rushing towards the square, and as soon as she saw Coby, she knew why.

But, alas, she is too late. A gunshot rang in her ears, and she saw blood spurt out of Coby's shoulder as he fell back. Morgan still looked angry from his post on the rooftop, and Zoro glared at him, not caring the least at the moment as to why a girl have wings.

In the Marine Base, Luffy dragged Helmeppo with a troop of armed Marines after their heels. Luffy asked the whereabouts of Zoro's katana, and Helmeppo told him in fright that it's in his room and they already passed it. The Marines took this chance to point their guns at him, and Luffy used the stupid son as a shield so they won't fire.

In the square, Coby is screaming that he's going to die. Zoro told him and Alian to escape, but both won't budge. Zoro reminded them that he's going to be freed after a month, but Alian interrupted.

"You fell for their trap. They aren't going to let you go, they are going to execute you three days later. I know, the obnoxious kid told you that you'll be freed if you could survive a month, but he never intended to keep his promise, and you were stupid not to see that, and that's why Luffy punched him for you, and Coby get down! Well, Luffy did that because he lied to you who is so desperate to live." Alian told Zoro while forcing Coby down. But despite her scolding, Coby got up, and told Zoro that the whole Marine is enemies with him now, and asked him if he could help save Luffy if he untied the ropes.

"He's my saviour! I won't ask you to become a pirate, I only ask for you to save him. Luffy-san is really strong, If you two pair up, you must be able to escape this town! Please go and save him!" Coby begged Zoro.

Too late, the Marines came, and pointed their guns at them, ready to shoot. Coby cried out in despair, Zoro stared wide-eyed at the threatening guns, and Alian growled.


	6. Notice!

**(Since I know that Author's Notes are not supposed to be a chapter, I shall have a little something at the end to show what I intend to do to my existing stories. Well, technically it's still not allowed, but... I'm still going to because this is important.)**

**All right. I admit it. I've been completely neglecting this account for 2 years (time flies, and we can only watch it soar over our heads), and I have no excuse other than life and random obsessions swinging my way and blocking out old ones. So... ha. I've recently just picked my love for One Piece back up again, and I am thinking of rewriting and perhaps even putting some of these stories on hold (or even re-doing my entire account), and here is my reason: Improvement. Needless to say, 2 years can do a lot to someone (especially if said person was barely a teenager), and when I read my stories again... Well, you get the idea. I want to laugh and cry at the same time.**

**No fear, though; I do have loads of new and better ideas that are much more awesome (Why isn't awesomer a word? It should be), and many more ways of improving what I already have.**

**So, ta! Don't look forward to seeing major changes soon, though, I want to enjoy the series first.**

**I apologize for any inconveniences and/or disappointment I may have caused... But everything would get better, I hope!**

* * *

**I would do this in the following format:**  
**Title:** What I am going to do to it, and some background information and ramblings...

**Freed:** This story will be the only one to be kept completely unchanged. I actually am proud of this one, and I still remember how I came up with this in the dead of night and wrote it down in the dark to not let my mother notice that I am awake...

**One Piece Added:** Will most likely be scrapped. Too much clichés and I honestly don't like the style I wrote it in all that much. Or else it would undergo major revision... and by major I mean re-writing the entire plot and only keeping Alian-the-OC the same, or more-or-less the same.

**Please, Don't Call Me Miss:** I will revise my style, but otherwise, not much to change in terms of plot and characterization.

**Victory:** Will have major plot changes: time and place setting will be different, will focus mainly on Grand Line and will be set during Luffy's lifetime. Victoria will not have Devil Fruit powers (not that she had any to begin with), and will not be a pirate, though she still hides from the Marines (who have more success and are more persistent than the original), and will have a slightly altered personality. Basically a whole new story with only Victoria-the-character (mostly) unchanged.


End file.
